


Stuck in My Mind.

by winestainedwriter



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Adultery, Anal, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Forbidden Love, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedwriter/pseuds/winestainedwriter





	

The tension had been far too much the past two nights.

This whole video oozed tension and sex.

There had always been a mutual attraction. 

But for one reason or another, it was never acted on. 

Taylor remembered being attracted to Zayn the moment she saw him, but never able to actually get with him, having to settle for his bandmate, Harry Styles instead, just doing her best to ignore the attraction the entire duration of the relationship.

After she ended her relationship with Harry, she thought the attraction might fizzle out. And for a while, it did, that is until her friend Gigi started dating him.

Then, Taylor had been cursed with the misfortune of having to be around Zayn all the time but not being able to do anything about it.

Taylor had knew Zayn’s history. He was one to fool around, and she didn’t know if it was her or if it was actually happening, but sometimes she could just feel Zayn undressing her with his eyes.

She managed to carry herself throughout the following months without too much trouble, but then, suddenly, she was offered to do a song with him.

From that moment on, she knew this would be trouble, already beginning to feel herself crumble, but still managing to fight off the attraction she had.

But with all the time that Taylor and Zayn had been spending together recently, it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

Taylor knew that eventually they’d have to film a video for their song, “I Don’t Wanna Live Forever”, and she knew that the video would have some sort of sexual tension with all the fact the song was for a 50 Shades movie.

And it was. Here they were, Taylor decked out with seductive fishnets, wearing one of her most provocative outfits ever, Zayn in a nice suit.

Taylor cursed Zayn silently to herself, hating just how good he looked.

But as much as she tried, she couldn’t help but want to flirt with him.

Flirting.

That was what was going in here, right?

She hoped.

No, she thought. She couldn’t hope to ruin her friend’s relationship.

But fuck. Every time she looked into his brown eyes she knew she was screwed.

And that was probably why Taylor ended up staying with him in the room while the rest of the crew was busy in the other room with the production.

They had been so close several times throughout this damn video, Taylor thought, but they never actually touched. and at this point it had become unbearable. 

Zayn watched Taylor as she just sat there on the bed, legs spread out on the bed.

Taylor looked up. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Oh, nothing.” Zayn replied, licking his lips as he glanced at Taylor’s fishnet covered legs. “Just… good shoot. You uh.. had nice moves on that bed.” He said with a chuckle.

Taylor giggled a little, feeling a little flustered, but Zayn continued before she could say anything. 

“Your legs look so fucking good in those fishnets..” He growled.

Taylor stopped and glanced up at him. Her mouth was open just a little and she felt her heart stop.

They both stared at each other as if they both had a mutual understanding of what they both wanted.

Zayn slowly licked his lips and adjusted his bulge. 

“I wanna fuck you..” He whispered, causing Taylor to shudder. Did that really come out of his mouth?

Taylor was going to protest, but all that came out of her mouth was a meek “Yeah?”

He nodded.

The both of them had become lost in the lust, forgetting about any repercussions they might face.

Zayn had approached the side of her bed and Taylor sat still, her eyes fixated on the male. 

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you since we started this damn video.. shit.. I can’t take it anymore fuck.” Zayn slurred out.

Taylor looked at him, taking him in. 

“I..” She thought about Gigi. But.. she needed this.

She didn’t have to know.

Zayn smirked and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside as he began to take his t-shirt off, tossing it to the floor, which caused Taylor to gasp and bite and chew on her lips. Zayn smirked at her reaction and approached her. She looked at his abs, licking her lips, reaching up to feel them. “Mmmm…” She hummed out.

Zayn began running his hand along her legs. She shuddered. Her core ached. “These fucking fishnets drive me insane… those fucking legs..” He muttered, causing Taylor to hum in response, as if on a high. 

He looked at her. He gave her a smile. A smile that sent shivers down her spine. He leaned in and slightly kissed her, causing Taylor to moan into his mouth. And as soon as his lips were on hers, she knew she was at the point of no return. Zayn was a good kisser, Taylor thought. It was all very tender, methodical. He didn’t try to rush in all tongue and teeth and greed, he let things escalate. A ginger peck to start, then one that lasted a touch longer, then open mouthed, putting his hand on Taylor’s cheek for better effect, lingering at the lips, then a little deeper. “He was a suave seducer,” Taylor thought as he pulled away from her lips, pulling on them before kissing her cheek. 

He smiled and began undressing her, peeling her jacket away and unclasping her bra. She gasped when he had finally removed her panties, her naked body exposed to him, all except for the fishnets still there on her long legs. Her skin longed for his warm touch once more. Zayn backed away to get a look at her naked and he smirked, reaching to the belt of his shorts, undoing his belt and slipping his shorts off, left only in his boxers which did nothing to hide his thick bulge. He simply stood there, arms folded, keeping Taylor waiting. 

She slowly parted her legs to display her wet tight pussy as if on command. He stepped back to her. He lifted a thumb to her lips, stroking the bottom half with deliberate sluggishness before entering wholly. Taylor enveloped it, her lips around the base and her tongue swirling over the knuckle. “Mmph.”

He drew his hands down her chest and rubbed his wet thumbs across her nipples, which made her squirm. Zayn took this as a hint to give her nipples extra attention. He leaned forward then, cusping one and giving it a lick as he tweaked the other. She was writhing under his ministrations. Zayn was suckling on them as if determined to change her nipples color from pink to a bruised purple. 

She had never been so wet, feeling the wetness pool around her thighs. She bucked her hips, her subconcious desperate to get fucked, and she couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Zayn then shoved her back onto the bed and got on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. He was so strong she couldn’t have resisted even if she tried. 

Taylor groped him with undeniable heavy greed, sticking her eager hands up to stroke his abs and the smooth curve of his back. Zayn’s hands were set loose too and they covered their ground, tracing Taylor’s ribs and the ridge of her hip and the delicate underside of her knees with equal curiosity for each and every part. Taylor nearly cursed silently, why was he so damn perfect? Taylor’s animalistic primal urge to get fucked, to be used for nothing else but pleasure, burned stronger now than it ever had in her life. She was desperate to see how he’d be able to tame this beast inside her. 

He then began to slip off his boxers, causing Taylor to gulp a bit. He pulled them below his hips and suddenly his thick long cock sprung free, twitching with desire. Taylor could do nothing but gawk at the gorgeous treasure. It was massive and throbbing, a bead of precum dripping down it’s 8 inch shaft. The most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. With a filthy smirk, Zayn leaned over Taylor and held one leg over his shoulder by the ankle. He grinned and slowly slipped a finger inside of her. Taylor’s eyes widened in shock, and she wriggled and made small sounds of lust that were trapped by Zayn’s mouth as he started kissing her again, as he slipped in a second finger into her shamelessly wet pussy. 

Zayn was licking the softness of her neck when he thrust the third finger in. His fingers began to pry, stretch, and curl less and act more like a surrogate for what was about to become entrenched inside her. He was thrusting them in with force, plundering, making Taylor squeak in shock to start before it started to feel nice. Really nice. He pumped them smoothly in and out with short pushes to focus on power. She coiled her free leg around his shoulder, both feet in the air, and moaned. He looked at her with a smirk and then slowly leaned down. As his head trailed down he planted soft wet kisses on her neck, her chest, her stomach, and soon he went all the way down pressing his firm tongue onto her pussy. Taylor gasped and moaned in response, and Zayn alternated between kissing, licking, nibbling, and eating her out. Taylor was going absolutely crazy in pleasure at this point, moaning twitching, and bucking her hips in response, never had she been so excited. “Oh… oh…” she whispered. Zayn grabbed her legs and squeezed, digging his nails in them while he ate her out, causing Taylor to moan loudly and grasp his hair, he snarled and continued eating her until she could feel herself about to explode. Taylor was writhing in ecstasy and gripped harder onto his hair, her thighs clamping tightly around his head, desperate to keep him trapped there. Zayn then inserted a finger and started to finger-fuck her rapidly. Then, When he captured her clit between his teeth and lashed it with his tongue, she went tumbling into a thrashing orgasm, cumming harder than ever. “OOOOOH! OH GOD! OOOH! ZAYN!” Taylor cried out. Zayn almost chuckled at the fact he had made her cum so hard. Pleasure pulsed throughout her body, her hips bucking against his drenched face like a belly dancer. He continued to eat her out a bit as she finished, then gave her pussy one last lick and kiss, leaving her on the bed sweaty and out of breath.

“I’m a bit tired of doing all the work.. let’s see how much you really want this..” He egged on, lying back on the bed. Taylor looked at him, panting, licking her lips, smirking, and then crawled over top of him. Zayn was underneath her now and she laid down kisses on the man just like the ones she had received. She also got a bit daring. Her rear was lined up perfectly to the tip of Zayn’s stiff cock poking the base of one cheek, so it was purely intuitive to rub it down a few times. Her wet cunt glided along his shaft coating it in her juices. He let his hand come down on Taylor’s rear with a resounding smack, causing her to yelp. Zayn squeezed her butt with both hands then, one on each cheek, and gave one last light whack for good measure. Taylor’s pussy was swollen and wetter than ever. “If you’re just gonna tease me then I guess I gotta take matters into my own hands.” he smirked. 

He held her by the hips and leaned up, pushing her into his chest with his strong arms. Taylor bit at her lips, panting, wrapping her legs around him and straddling him, causing him to grin as Zayn began kissing her madly. And then, suddenly, Taylor felt herself get lifted up and then dropped onto his swollen cock. She yelped. Foreplay wasn’t necessary at this point anymore and she couldn’t wait any longer. She was positively bouncing in his lap right away. Up and down, up and down, moaning as she fucked herself on this beautiful man’s thick cock. Zayn groaned, muffled by the breast in his mouth, and reached around, stroking her back with one hand, slapping and squeezing her ass like his life depended on it with the other. She threw her head back, grabbed his neck, and bounced higher with a quicker return, reveling in the feeling of that succulent swell of cock inside of her. Then, suddenly, Zayn began to help out, as he began to thrust into her while she rode him. The first slam had Taylor yelping in shock. She couldn’t shut up. Wordless moans, gasps and yelps echoed through the room as Zayn took no mercy on her tight cunt. No doubt the other tenants on the other side of the wall could hear but she didn’t care at this point. Their bodies were in sync, his hips rocking upward the second gravity pulled the her back down Each time she landed his thighs clapped loudly on her cheeks, covering her ass in red scarlet. His tight grip on her hips did nothing to stop her body from jerking upward with every thrust. She just closed her eyes shut and let herself ride like the wind. Her entire body was pulsating, her toes wriggled. 

She opened her eyes and saw a smirking Zayn, she grinned and chuckled a bit, leaning in and kissing him passionately, groaning and moaning in his mouth. Suddenly, Zayn pushed her once again on the bed and laid on top of her. They reattached, his cock buried deep inside her cunt. All he had to do was roll his hips a little, rock them back and forth. Taylor groaned deeply and reached around to squeeze at his ass as she just laid there, getting plowed by her exes’ former bandmate and her friend’s boyfriend. It felt so forbidden, and that just made it hotter. 

“Ooooh. Ooooooh. Oh god. Yyyyyyeeeeessssss!” Taylor gasped out as he kept rolling in, drowning her with his weight and the thickness of his cock. Taylor squirmed, her neck arching backward as her body throbbed with pleasure. 

“You feel so good…” 

“Yeah?” Zayn panted out in response as he thrust. 

“You’re so good, you’re the best, just keep going –” 

“The best?” “

Yesssss!” She hissed. 

“So you like this?” 

“YES!” She wailed. 

“Do you want more?” 

“Yes!” Taylor let her hands scrape at Zayn’s shoulder’s now, desperate as the pace switched back into marathon speeds. “Oh my god! Oh my god, Zayn, Zayn, please!” 

“How do you want it?” 

Taylor groaned in response. 

“Say it.” 

“Harder, harder, more! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! You’re the best! You’re the best! Oh my God!” Taylor was writhing underneath him, her back arching and her hands scrambling for purchase on the bed, gripping the sheets.“Oh my fucking god…" 

And then, she came harder than ever before. Her face was flushed red and her eyes shut tightly from the shock of it all. "OHHHH FUCCCCCKKK! YESSSSS, FUCK ME! HHMMM FUCKKKK!” That seemed to do it. Zayn slammed into her a few more times, ruthlessly, then suddenly pushed himself down and pulled at Taylor’s hair. He attacked her lips insatiably as he spilled his seed deep inside her. Zayn thrusted aggressively and deeply as he continued to come, thick ropes of fluid pounding against her inner walls. It seemed like there was no end in sight to both of their pleasure. The combination of their fluids beginning to seep out and pool on the sheets beneath them. His breath was hot and desperate between kisses, a long moan finishing off the affair. He let himself pump in and out, slower and slower, for a short while more before withdrawing. They kept kissing one another with a terrible longing before he leaned down to her neck, kissing at it and around her jaw, causing Taylor to whimper, loving the fact she had finally gotten that release she had been aching for. Zayn panted, slowly pulling out of her, one last bolt of pleasure, and Taylor’s mind was racing.

Zayn lifted up, watching as Taylor’s body dripped with sweat. She was lying there, writhing around as if she was malfuctioning. Zayn began reaching down to give her supple ass a playful squeeze. “I have an idea.” He hummed in a husky voice, causing Taylor to tingle and moan in response.

Zayn lifted Taylor up, bending over in a dominating fashion and began rubbing his huge throbbing and still hard as a rock cock against her butt, Taylor bent in a lewd but inviting fashion. Her arms were pulled out to each side by Zayn and he lifted up. “Stay there.” He commanded, reaching into his bag and pulling out some thin black rope.

“Did you.. seriously bring that with you?” Taylor asked through her pants. Zayn did nothing but smirk. 

He approached her and fastened the rope around her hands, causing Taylor to gasp, her torso flat against the surface. Her fishnet covered legs were trembling with anticipation as she waited in the exposed position, her bare ass peeking out. 

Taylor’s breathing rate increased, her torso rising and falling with each anticipatory breath until she felt Zayn’s cock rub and tease against her hole. 

She let out a quiet moan as she began to realize what was about to happen. 

Zayn gripped his shaft firmly in his hand as he pressed his bulbous, shimmering head into the center of her enticing little star. Taylor’s subtle whimpering turned into muffled moan as she dropped her head into the pillow, feeling her tight little asshole stretching to accommodate the girth of Zayn’s cock.

Then, Zayn’s dick slowly disappeared into Taylor’s accepting anus.

“Uggghhhh,” she groaned as her body writhed atop the bed. Zayn slowly plunged deep inside of her asshole, only to draw his rigid pole back out with agonizing slowness. “So. Fucking. Tight. Shit.” Zayn growled lowly.

Zayn plunged back into Taylor’s tiny asshole with a rapid, forceful descent. As his strokes progressed, he was soon fucking Taylor’s little ass with long, slow thrusts, driving deep inside of her with each one.

“Uh…uh…uh…uh,” Taylor whimpered every time Zayn’s balls slapped her flushed pussy lips. 

As he continued to violate her tender hole, his long, deep strokes turned to short, rapid thrusts as his body began to tense. His finger’s gripped her taut little cheeks, peeling her ass open to admit his throbbing rod as the bed shifted and squeaked under her. Zayn then let out a low growl and he closed his eyes, tossing his bed back with orgasmic elation, Taylor squeaking as she felt his hot jism jetting inside her, filling her tight little tunnel with a coating of hot cum. 

Taylor hissed as her ass was filled up with Zayn’s load. Zayn sighed and pulled out of her, falling on the bed, against her, reaching over to slowly and gently undo the ropes that had tied up Taylor.

Never in her wildest dreams did she think she’d be fucking Zayn, but now that they were here, she wasn’t complaining. Zayn rolled over next to her, his cock softening, covered in a liberal coating of their cum. 

“Wow..” Taylor panted out. “That was… good..” She got out with a gulp. Panting just as hard Zayn looked over. 

“Wanna go again?” Zayn asked. 

Taylor said nothing. 

She just scooted to his crotch and wrapped her lips around his cock. Feeling it begin to stiffen in her mouth she looked up at him and couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
